J e a l o u s y
by autumnpanda
Summary: Sepanjang hidupnya, Jeon Wonwoo belum pernah merasa secemburu ini terhadap Hong Jisoo. A Meanie short story. Boys Love. M-Preg. OOC!Wonwoo. Happy RnR!


**a Meanie's fanfiction present by autumnpanda**

 **Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Police!Mingyu x Teacher!Wonwoo**

 **BL/Yaoi | M-PREG | Slice of Life | Gay Marriage**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang hidupnya, Jeon Wonwoo belum pernah merasa secemburu ini terhadap Hong Jisoo—atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Joshua. Si pria Amerika yang juga merupakan saudara _ketemu gede_ dari sang suami sendiri, Kim Mingyu.

Belum pernah sama sekali, _memang_.

Tapi jika Mingyu sendiri yang membuat api cemburu itu makin terbakar. Maka Wonwoo sudah barang tentu boleh merasakan cemburu yang berlebihan, bahkan kepada laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara iparnya sendiri itu.

Oh, jangan salahkan Wonwoo ngomong-ngomong. Ini bukan kesalahan Wonwoo sepenuhnya karena, tentu saja, Mingyu juga turut berperan serta dalam ironi 'Cinta Wonwoo season cemburu' ini.

 _Jadi_.

Sebenarnya cerita ini berawal ketika Wonwoo meminta pria yang merupakan suaminya untuk menjemputnya di taman kanak-kanak tempat ia mengajar, apabila Mingyu telah selesai dengan tugasnya di kantor Kepolisian Metropolitan Gangnam, Seoul. Namun sayang. Jangankan dijemput. Mingyu bahkan dengan tega membiarkan Wonwoo nyaris mati beku di gerbang TK karena pria bersurai _hazelnut_ itu justru asyik menikmati secangkir kopi susu hangat bersama Joshua di kafe favorit mereka berdua, saat jadwal berpatrolinya baru saja selesai. Dan tak pernah mengabari sang istri sekalipun.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kau pergi berdua dengan Joshua, Kim Mingyu- _sshi_. Sama sekali tidak—hatchi.."

Wonwoo menggosok hidungnya kasar usai dia bersin dengan begitu kuat. Membuat benda yang suka sekali digigit Mingyu saat sedang gemas itu jadi berwarna agak kemerahan. Kedua matanya membengkak dan sembab, bekas menangis. Wonwoo bukan orang yang mudah tersulut emosi dan bar-bar seperti sang suami, tapi berhubung dia sudah tidak kuat menahan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya karena diperlakukan demikian. Dia pun cuma bisa menangis dibuatnya.

Biar saja dia dibilang cengeng. Toh dia juga sudah tidak peduli lagi. Tapi fakta jika Kim Mingyu sudah keterlaluan dengannya itu memang patut dijadikan alasan Wonwoo untuk menangis.

" _Mianhae_ , Wonu- _ya_.." pinta Mingyu lirih, tepat saat Wonwoo sedang bersin yang kesepuluh kali.

Mingyu duduk di atas lantai dengan bertumpu pada kedua kakinya. Kepalanya menunduk. Takut memandang Wonwoo yang sekarang sudah bisa dipastikan tengah memasang wajah horor layaknya Hulk yang ngamuk membabi buta. Meniru ekspresi Junghan (rekan gurunya yang lain) saat sedang marah kepada Seungcheol. Yah, salah Mingyu juga sih membiarkan istrinya itu membeku kedinginan di depan bangunan tempat Wonwoo mengabdikan diri menjadi seorang guru.

Untung tadi Wonwoo secara tidak sengaja ditemukan oleh Park Kahi, mantan pelatih di grup _dance_ saat mereka berdua masih SMA. Wanita bersurai coklat madu itu bercerita bahwa ia sempat melihat Mingyu di kafe, dan mengajak Wonwoo untuk pulang terlebih dahulu mengingat cuaca dingin sedang ekstrim-ekstrimnya.

Sialnya wanita yang kini juga menjabat sebagai guru olahraga di sebuah sekolah dasar itu malah memberikan Wonwoo saran yang sangat _bagus_ untuk membalas perbuatan Mingyu. Dan hasilnya, sepuluh menit yang lalu punggung Mingyu babak belur dihajar menggunakan _slapstick_ buatan Kahi, oleh sang istri.

"Joshua mengajakku minum kopi karena dia akan pergi ke Amerika besok pagi." kata Mingyu lagi, memandang Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang, menggunakan tatapan memelas yang dijiplaknya dari Seungcheol. Mumpung mereka sama-sama menganut paham 'SSTI - suami suami takut istri', pikirnya.

Wonwoo mengedutkan alisnya. Sedikit sangsi dengan kata-kata Mingyu barusan.

"Kau kan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi setelah dia pulang dari Amerika." ketus Wonwoo, sembari melipat kedua tangannya, sok galak. Tapi malah terkesan imut alih-alih menyeramkan. Kalau saja tidak sedang menahan diri, Mingyu akan dengan senang hati menerjang Wonwoo dan menciumnya dengan brutal.

Sambil membuang napas kecil, Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dia tidak akan kembali lagi untuk waktu yang lama—" kata Mingyu, lalu meraih jemari Wonwoo, "—kau ingat ibu Joshua? Nyonya Hong?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, dan membiarkan Mingyu yang kini mengecup punggung tangannya mesra. Ingatannya melayang pada pesta pernikahan mereka di Kanada dua tahun silam, dimana Nyonya Hong datang berdua dengan Joshua dan menghadiahi Wonwoo tiket gratis untuk berbulan madu ke Nova Scotia, Kanada.

"Nyonya Hong sedang sakit parah, penyakit jantungnya kambuh lagi. Kemarin lusa, beliau jatuh pingsan saat sedang makan siang bersama dengan koleganya, dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Joshua."

Mingyu perlahan bergerak mendekati Wonwoo. Kini posisinya dia sedang berlutut dengan wajah Wonwoo yang sudah sejajar dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"Dan karena keasyikan mengobrol aku malah melupakanmu, _jeongmal mianhae_.."

Mingyu berbisik lirih di telinga Wonwoo, dan kemudian mengecup pipi gembil Wonwoo hangat. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa menunduk, merasa bersalah.

" _Ani_ , seharusnya aku yang minta maaf—" suara Wonwoo terdengar sedikit gemetar, membuat Mingyu harus mengusap punggung Wonwoo menenangkannya.

"—aku sudah memarahimu dan merasa kesal terhadap Joshua tanpa alasan. Aku juga—minta maaf."

Melihat istrinya bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu-pun membuat Mingyu serta merta langsung mendekap erat tubuh mungil Wonwoo. Tangannya masih bersarang di punggung Wonwoo yang bergetar. Masih mengusapnya dengan sayang. Mingyu sangat memahami kenapa emosi Wonwoo selalu naik turun akhir-akhir ini. Dan hal itu disebabkan karena—

" _Nah_ , kau pantas marah. Aku sudah membuatmu dan Binbin nyaris membeku kedinginan di luar sana."

— _Wonwoo sedang hamil muda_.

Mingyu mengusap sayang perut Wonwoo yang agak membuncit di bagian tengah. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, memegangi jemari Mingyu yang masih setia berada di perutnya.

"Binnie- _ya_ akan benar-benar marah jika _daddy_ -nya berani melakukannya sekali lagi. Meninggalkan _mommy_ -nya begitu saja, dan membiarkannya nyaris terkena hipotermia."

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, lalu meraih dagu Wonwoo dan mengecup belah bibir lelaki tercintanya itu lembut.

"Tidak—" katanya, "—tidak akan aku ulangi lagi. Aku janji."

Wonwoo memejamkan kedua pelupuk matanya saat Mingyu kembali menghadirkan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada bibir _kissable_ -nya. Samar-samar, Mingyu bahkan bisa merasakan sedikit rasa es krim sundae, cemilan favorit Wonwoo, yang tersisa di bibir lembutnya.

Mingyu secara perlahan dan hati-hati membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo ke atas ranjang. Dia menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai penyangga agar tubuhnya tak menindih perut Wonwoo yang menggembung dimana Binbin, panggilan sayang untuk bayi mereka, masih bersarang di perut Wonwoo. Kemudian Wonwoo mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, mengalungkannya pada leher Mingyu. Membuat ciumannya dengan laki-laki bermarga 'Kim' itu semakin intens.

"Hei..."

Mingyu menarik tubuhnya sedikit, membuat ciumannya bersama Wonwoo terhenti untuk beberapa saat. Ia kemudian menyentuhkan jemarinya pada permukaan pipi Wonwoo, membelai benda gembil itu sayang.

"Kau tahu—saat kau sedang cemburu, kau sangat menggemaskan."

Wonwoo tersipu malu, sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang merona samar, dia berkata, "Ya maaf. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau Binbin tidak suka _daddy_ -nya dekat dengan orang lain?" lalu mencuri kecupan di bibir Mingyu dan membuat suaminya itu terkejut.

Wonwoo masih menampilkan ekspresi malu-malu yang jelas di pias manisnya. Pipinya bersemu merah muda—dan warnanya menjalar begitu cepat ke ujung-ujung telinga. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali, bersamaan dengan Mingyu yang menyambut antusias kecupannya barusan. Bibir mereka kembali dipertemukan dalam sentuhan yang lembut dan hangat. Awalnya hanya saling menempel, namun sejurus kemudian berganti menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut penuh cinta.

Tangan Mingyu bergerak perlahan di bawah perut Wonwoo. Meraih punggung dan leher belakangnya dalam dekapan hangat. Mereka berciuman kembali—kali ini lebih panjang, lebih lama waktunya.

"Ming—" keping hitam Wonwoo mengerjap. Menatap Mingyu penuh damba. Wonwoo menggigit bibir, menyajikan ekspresi ingin meminta lebih namun ia urungkan karena masih malu.

" _Ne_?" Mingyu bertanya, namun Wonwoo hanya memberikan sebuah gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban.

Laki-laki itu meringis kecil saat tangan Wonwoo tak sengaja menyentuh punggungnya yang memar. Bekas hajaran Wonwoo tadi sore. "Jangan dipegang, Wonu- _ya_." desis Mingyu lirih. Matanya sampai berair karena menahan perih.

"—masih sakit, tunggu beberapa saat lagi sampai—Wonwoo? Kenapa? Hei?"

Mingyu berjengit. Dan menarik diri saat menyadari wajah Wonwoo yang basah karena air mata. Laki-laki itu mendesah pelan dan mengusap wajah sang istri yang sudah sembab.

"Ming—aku jahat ya? Kau... benci... kau membenciku..."

Mingyu menggeleng, lalu menunduk dan mengecup sudut bibir Wonwoo sebentar. "Jangan bodoh. Kapan aku pernah bilang kalau aku membencimu?"

Wonwoo masih terisak. Tapi air matanya sudah nyaris mengering. Butuh waktu yang lumayan lama bagi Mingyu untuk bisa menenangkan Wonwoo yang seperti tadi. Semenjak menikah, Wonwoo memang lebih sensitif terhadap Mingyu. Apalagi saat sedang hamil begini. Dia akan menggunakan Binbin sebagai alasan terhadap apapun yang dilakukannya—bahkan jika itu diluar batas kewajaran sekalipun. Wonwoo juga kerap bertingkah bak anak kecil meskipun sebenarnya dia yang berusia lebih tua ketimbang Mingyu. Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, Mingyu hanya membiarkan saja mengingat ia begitu mencintai laki-laki Jeon ini.

"Kau sensitif sekali hari ini, apa _morning sick_ -mu memburuk?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, ia tidak mengalami _morning sick_ seperti yang ditakutkan Mingyu. Hanya saja— _hanya saja_ dia memang merasa jika suaminya itu sering bertingkah menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Semua yang dilakukan Mingyu selalu tampak salah di matanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak peka!" sungut Wonwoo, dan menubrukkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Mingyu yang tersaji tepat di depan wajahnya.

Mingyu terkekeh. Dan mendekap erat kepala Wonwoo usai ia beri hadiah berupa kecupan-kecupan kecil seringan kapas yang terasa menenangkan untuk istrinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti—" pria Kim itu mulai beranjak bangkit. Kedua lengannya ia letakkan di antara lipatan lutut Wonwoo dan di area belakang lehernya. Mingyu menahan napas, berat badan Wonwoo yang sedang hamil memang tidak main-main.

"—ugh, kau berat juga Wonu- _ya.._ " lanjutnya kemudian, sukses membuat Wonwoo menghantarkan cubitan kecil di pipi kirinya.

Wonwoo berdecak, alisnya berkedut menahan kesal. "Kan kau yang membuatku gendut begini! Lupa ya?"

Mingyu tertawa lagi. Matanya sampai menyipit membentuk bulan sabit ketika suara tawanya mengudara. "Ah, kau benar juga."

"Mau kubuat lebih gendut dari ini? Kurasa memiliki adik kembar untuk Binnie bukanlah ide yang buruk."

Wonwoo mendelik. Satu tangannya yang terkepal mendarat di kepala Mingyu dengan begitu indahnya.

" _Byuntae..._ " desisnya, lalu menunduk malu. Mengolok Mingyu dengan menyebutnya 'mesum'. Suaminya itu tersenyum. Dan memberikan kecupan gemas di bibir Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu—" balas Mingyu. "—kita tunggu Binnie lahir dulu kalau begitu."

Lanjut Mingyu, dan membopong tubuh Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Mengajak sang istrinya itu latihan membuat adik kembar untuk Binnie.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Big thanks untuk One Fine Day - Japan yang sudah berhasil membuatku mulai hafal sedikit demi sedikit sama muka-muka para cebongers ini, muehehehe. Yah walopun aku masih tetep ndak bisa bedain mana Woozi mana Hoshi, mana Dokyeom mana Dino, mana Jun mana Minghao :')) *ndelesep***

 **Tapi seenggaknya udah bisa bedain mana Mingyu mana Wonwoo. Dan menurutku Wonwoo itu kek ada mirip-mirip dikit sama Yunho DBSK. Eh, ya ga sih? Apa aku doang yang mikir begitu ya? *mulai mabok lagee***

 **Ah, bodoah. *plak***

 **Btw semoga enjoy ya sama ceritanya** _ **.**_ **Ga usah sungkan-sungkan untuk kasih kritik dan saran.**

 **So... Reviewnya ditunggu ya cintaaa. Sankyuuuuu.. Muack!**


End file.
